sistersgrimmfandomcom-20200213-history
The Council of Mirrors
The Council of Mirrors is the ninth and final book of the Sisters Grimm series written by Michael Buckley. In the final volume in the Sisters Grimm series, Sabrina, Daphne, and the rest of the Grimms and their friends must face off against the Master to decide the fate of Ferryport Landing—and the world. When Mirror fails to escape the barrier using Granny Relda’s body, he turns to his plan B: killing all the Grimms so that the magical barrier collapses. In the meantime, Sabrina has gathered the other magic mirrors as advisers on how to deal with their mortal enemy. They tell her to join forces with the Scarlet Hand against Mirror, in exchange for offering all the citizens of Ferryport Landing their freedom. This final chapter is the end of the road for several beloved characters, but the conclusion is sure to satisfy devoted fans of the series. Blurb The end is here! Sabrina, Daphne, and the rest of the Grimms—except for Granny Relda, whose body has been hijacked by the Master—fight for the freedom of Ferryport Landing in the series’ grand finale. As war rips the town apart, Sabrina consults a team of magic mirrors, who prophesy that the only way the good guys will win is if she leads the army. Sabrina has always wanted to be taken seriously, and now she controls the fate of all the Everafters, the very people who have made her life so difficult since she and Daphne arrived in Ferryport Landing. Will they listen to a Grimm? And can she really save them? Dedication For Sylvie and Phoebe Sanders. Thanks for riding this flying carpet." Acknowledgements "The Sisters Grimm would never have existed if not for my beautiful wife, Alison. She's as important to this series as Sabrina and Daphne, and her presence is written into every sentence. It's nice that she's my literary agent too. She's managed me through ups and downs, my insecurities, and temper tantrums and helped me grow this "silly idea" into a career. There are three other people who have made outstanding contributions. The first is my editor, Susan Van Metre, who has been a friend and mentor to me. The second is my other editor, Maggie Lehrman, who came on board midway and has added a new layer to the stories. The third is Jason Wells -probably the hardest-working man in, well, anything. I have been blessed by his cleverness and understanding. They are backed by an army of talented and hardworking people at Amulet Books: Michael Jacobs, Chad W. Beckerman, Laura Mihalick, Chris Blank, and the sales and marketing departments. I am a truly lucky person to have such brilliant people helping me, holding my hand, and demanding the best form me. You have my undying respect, admiration, and loyalty.'I want to thank my family, Wilma and James Cuvelier, Michael and Kassandra Buckley, Douglas Lancaster and Beth Fargis-Lancaster, Paul Fargis and Rev. Dawn Sangrey, Chris Fargis, John and Vida Fargis, Edwin and Maria Buckley, and all the nieces and nephews both here in the United States and in China. I want to thank my good friends Joe Deasy and Josh Drisko. Thanks to Autumn Heard and Jannelle Purcell at Starbucks as well as everyone at Ted & Honey's for the chair and the free Wi-Fi. 'Many thanks to Peter Ferguson, who brought these books to life. At my house, Peter's drawings and paintings have always been received like Christmas presents. Thank you for your vision and inventiveness. Your pencil is forever linked to my laptop.'Thanks to Finn. I love you, son.'And to every teacher, librarian, student, professor, blogger, and kid who ever took a chance on this series. Reading takes time. I have appreciated all that you gave me. As Daphne would say, you all are very punk rock." Plot *Under Construction* 'Second Epilogue' 16 years later, Sabrina is sat in her hammock in the back yard of her brownstone house, which she shares with her husband Puck, who she married, and their two daughters, Alison and Emma. It is revealed that Puck and Sabrina chose not to tell their two daughters about the secret world of Everafters. The family also have two dogs, Bono and Edge, both of whom Sabrina says are in need of a bath. She writes in her journal that she loves her back garden, as it's a place where she can forget about her worries and that she is the mother of two lovely, but extremely difficult girls. It is implied that she still is a fairy-tale defence attorney, as she writes how much she enjoys being able to get away from all the formalities by retreating and relaxing in her back garden. She is also shown to be in contact with Red and Mr. Canis who have recommended yoga for her stress, which she would like to try out someday. She has also maintained a close relationship with her sister and brother, both of whom she writes fondly about in her journal. She goes on to write about marriage and love, writing "love doesn't allow you to make plans", and just as she is about to write about Puck, she is cut off by her eldest daughter, Alison screaming. She responds quickly by wrenching the dagger that was stuck to the underside of the table and running up the stairs towards her daughter, saying how she had "seen their threats" and she wouldn't let them hurt her family. This implies that there is yet again some Scarlet Hand activity, or activity by a group similar to the Scarlet Hand. She runs to find her youngest daughter, Emma, standing outside the door of her sister's bedroom, trying to coax her to come out. After hearing her daughter sob, Sabrina destroys the lock and pushes open the door, only to find Alison crying as two pink wings start to appear out of her back. She tries to soothe Alison, who screams that she will not calm down as she is turning into a bug. Sabrina then tries to placate her daughter, saying that her father will be able to tell her what she is when he comes home from the castle, to which Emma and Alison scream "the castle", thus showing they didn't know that Puck worked in a castle. Sabrina eventually lets slip that they are fairy princesses, to which Emma responds to eagerly, whilst Alison again starts sobbing. The series ends with Sabrina beginning to explain to her daughters about both their fairy heritage and the Grimm legacy with the final words "Have you head of the Brothers Grimm?" The Council of Mirrors Gallery Book 9 The Council of Mirrors Paperback.jpeg|Paperback 9.1.jpeg|Sabrina wakes her sister 9.2.jpeg|Grendel 9.3.jpeg|Jake speaks with the Queen of the Crows, Widow 9.4.jpeg|Baba Yaga and Bunny face off 9.5.jpeg|Seven and Morgan's wedding 9.6.jpeg|Veronica negotiates with the Hand 9.7.jpeg|Snow pleads with Charming 9.8.jpeg|The battle ensues 9.9.jpeg|The girls face Mirror 9.10.jpeg|The Death of Atticus 9.11.jpeg|Mirror and Sabrina embrace 9.12.jpeg|Epilogue-- Puck crashes Sabrina's wedding Book Sources (Sourced from Wikia) Below is a list of links to other sites that sell new and used books, and may also have further information about books you are looking for: *Amazon.com *Amazon.de *Amazon.fr *Amazon.co.uk *AddALL *Barnes & Noble *Google Book Search Category:Real-world Category:Books